


Writing Is Easy

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky Rosen mentioned, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Chuck Shurley & Sam Winchester's Wound Connection, Chuck Shurley is God, Coda, Complete, Destiel - Freeform, Evil Chuck Shurley, Gen, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, POV Chuck Shurley, POV First Person, Sam Winchester's Visions, Samwena, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "You know, I once said that writing is hard. But after my falling-out with the Winchesters and Castiel, I find writing to be easy. Very easy."
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Writing Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll! I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!! *waves hello*
> 
> I caught a really bad cold and am currently trying to get rid of it, so that's why I haven't been around in a while. I'm back tho, ready to write more fics. Yay! :)
> 
> So here, enjoy Chuck being the evil doucheface he actually is. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and I hope you have Happy Holidays!! <3 
> 
> -Nikki.

**Writing is Easy**

**Chuck Shurley's POV.**

You know, I once said that writing is hard. But after my falling-out with the Winchesters and Castiel, I find writing to be easy. Very easy. I find it so easy to mess with them: Make them question everything around them, seperate Dean and Castiel by severing their "profound bond", give Sam visions of the brothers killing each other one way or another. 

I can't help but love the torture and suffering I've been putting the boys through lately. It's so much fun for me! Demonic, addicted-to-demon-blood Sam was and still is my favorite Sam Winchester. Ditto for Demon Dean, or even Mark-of-Cain Dean. So much fun. So much fun. 

And Castiel. My dear son Castiel. It's a shame that he decided to be on humanity's side. Now that, I hadn't planned on. I wasn't (and still not) happy with how he chose the Winchesters (and Dean especially, I'd noticed), above his own family. Me, most of all. I didn't plan on Castiel choosing Dean above and beyond anyone or anything else. 

That was all them. My plan was just for Castiel to rescue Dean from Hell, and that was supposed to be it. They weren't supposed to ad-lib and go off-script. They weren't supposed to be best friends with that Titanic-sized hint of something... more to their bond. 

That was not what I wanted. That is not what I planned. And they've taken matters into their own hands. And I don't like it. So, I had to fix it. And I did. 

Came up with that Soulless Jack plot myself. I loved it when he killed Mary Winchester. Genius writing, if I do say so myself. Which I do say so, because I'm God. What I want to happen, happens. 

And things were going so well for me too, up until I found out that Becky married some random, unknown dude and had kids with him. That wasn't supposed to happen, either! 

What I thought was gonna happen was this: She'd be surprised and yet happy to see me, we talk about us and we get back together, and she would've helped me with my plans for the Winchesters and Castiel! 

THAT was what was supposed to happen! But, of course it didn't. And I truly am sorry that things ended between us the way that they did. Both times. Especially now.

I have no idea where Becky and that suburban, puke-inducing, Full House-inspired "family" of hers went to. I genuinely don't know. Which is a real shame, because Becky was fun to be with. I miss her. 

I must find out how to bring her back without that cheesy "family" of hers. 

But for now, back to my favorite TV show: Supernatural! Team Free Will! The Winchesters and Castiel! I smile as I think of my favorite people. My favorite people, my favorite characters. My playthings. 

Speaking of playthings, it's also a shame that Lilith betrayed me. And THAT'S the "thanks" I get from her after I brought her back?! Ugh, that bitch. 

I hope Dean killed that annoying little gnat. 

So anyway, word on the street is that Eileen Leahy is back. Huh, interesting. It would be a shame if...something...were to happen to her again.

Women who get attached to Sam do have a habit of dying off, after all. Just ask Jessica and all the ones after her. Especially Rowena. Now, there's another bond I didn't write and didn't see coming! 

Too bad about that prophecy. Heh. 

I just hope Eileen doesn't even dare think of trying to get close to Sam. Would be a shame if I had to kill her off again. Permanently, this time. Hopefully. Maybe. We'll see. 

As for Castiel, I smirk as I remember that his powers are failing again. He's becoming human again, Dean kicked him out of the bunker and their lives, and poor Cas is all alone.

Alone and alomst-powerless. Good, serves him right for choosing humanity over Heaven. Choosing the Winchesters over me. Serves him right for choosing Dean above and beyond everyone and everything else. 

I cracked my knuckles and started typing on Becky's computer again. Time to punish the Winchesters and Castiel even more for betraying me. 

I've got more work to do. 

* * *

**END.**

* * *


End file.
